


So that no one says "I never talk about flowers"

by MadduNyah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadduNyah/pseuds/MadduNyah
Summary: It's hard to keep pride when all we have left is lies.When Marinette discovers Adrien is Chat Noir and she does not love him that much.Post-Oniichan.





	So that no one says "I never talk about flowers"

"It was you ..." his voice pale, empty. Her voice was stuttering as if it were painful to speak what she felt. In secret, she kept the fact that it was too painful to assume that the person she trusted most was the one who least understood him. "So... why?"  
Now the tears that fell were sour. As if they were poison, they stiffened LadyLuck's mouth. Was it possible to be lucky and unlucky at the same time without going mad?  
He just stared at her, as if he did not understand. He did not understand her. Was she disappointed to be just a handsome boy? Was she angry? No. Marinette was her fan, her Lady was collect pictures in her bedroom. It was should not be a disappointment on your face, no. It was should be a joy.  
In their dreams, they were both kissing. Why now did she look at him as if the earrings were martyrdom?  
"Marinette ... are you disappointed?" Of course! The girl wanted to scream. But, she held to herself, always guarding his feelings in a box and avoiding hurting others. Always taking care that no one was cursed. Nobody was a victim.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Good ... for a moment, I ..." and the smile he expressed was beautiful. The girl wanted to tell him that for months she dreamed that smile. Only she could not.  
In a minute, her dreams became nightmares.  
"Well ... when did we become official?" The boy started. Away from his paranoia. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. She had to love him. He loved her more than the world, loved her above his own life.  
She needed to love him.  
He needed to be loved.  
"What?"  
"We. Do you prefer Adrienette? LadyNoir? What would you like to make an official first?"  
And she was so uncomfortable. It did not have to be this way. Should not! How could she have been so blind? For a moment all the charm was lost. He was not the prince of his dreams, no.   
"Actually ..." Her speech was slow, confused, and puzzled. "I would like..."  
"Marichat? Oh, princess, I did not know that ..."  
"Not!" Said. The brutality of his tone was not ignored. "No, no." More enjoyable, simpler. Still with her mind spinning, computing, crying. She knew Adrien, knew his schedule, his house, his phone password.  
And she knew Chat.  
But she did not know them both. No. She could not think of the two of them together. Because-  
He had left her alone to help Lila. But, he knew Lila was a fucking liar, so... she could not believe it. Marinette was many things, had many defects, she forgives easy. But that? That was worse. It was treason.  
And she could not see herself dating this boy.  
"I just-" stopped. Too nervous to breathe, wanting to cry. "I just need to think. That's a lot to take in."  
"My lady-"  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bug out!" And she ran.  
Because she needed the wind on his face to breathe.  
*  
The other day, she still wanted to cry. She thought of lying to her parents and telling her that she was sick, but that did not work like the American series, so she got up from the bed and went to school.  
It was easy to go to school. It was easy when everyone ignored her and treated her like a psychotic stalker. In her defense, she understood the reasons. It had taken a conversation with Tikki to realize that he painted Adrien of perfection that did not exist. And now? Well, now she had to deal with the consequences. Marinette could only pray that Adrien had been infected (again) with Lila's lies and left her alone. Which, apparently, did not happen.  
He was waiting for her in the classroom. And there was a rose in his wallet. One part of her wanted to cry, the other to scream. A rose. Like the one is given to Ladybug, don't to Marinette. Not a symbol of friendship, but of love. And she needs a friend, now. No a boyfriend, only friend. And did she love him? Now, seeing all the sides of the prism that was young Agreste, did she still love him? No. The answer was clear. She did not love him. Not because he was Chat, no. He was his partner, the person to whom he entrusted his identity, his heart. The problem was that he was the same person she cried night after night about someone who threatened her. About the girl who swore to drive away all her friends. Chat Noir had been his balm and poison, his coast guard and his killer. A stab would hurt less. She put the flower aside, giving a small shy smile and sat down. His heart was pounding as if he wanted to succumb.  
But he had exchanged her.  
He'd substitute her for Lila.  
He had told her, like Adrien, that Lila's lies were all right. It did not matter if she had cried on dark nights or if it was almost akumatizé. No matter his feelings, or his promises, in the end, what he won were flowers.  
So that no one says "I never talk about flowers": The rose was beautiful. Nice.  
Only.  
Marinette stared at him, not knowing what to say. She thanked him, still shy. He took a deep breath and cleaned from his notebook what that read "Mrs. Agreste." How stupid she'd been.  
As it continued to be.  
"It's all right?" The note he received from Alya asked. She nodded and listened again to the teacher, not seeing her friend shrug and then re-computed what Lila had told her the night before.  
That day, when Marinette came home, she cried.  
She had lost her best friend and the love of her life.  
And Tikki still called her "good luck".  
*  
On the third day, because there was always the third day, Chat Noir landed on her porch, demanding to know why she was so strange. A part of her was salty, ready to respond that he had no right to demand anything.  
But it was sweet. As your parents taught you. She just said it was okay.  
"By the way, my lady, who was the girl?" And she swallowed her own saliva. Lila Rossi, the name burned.  
"Forget it, Chaton."  
...  
Marinette had never been a liar.  
Never.  
But he did not deserve his truth.  
Or rather, he deserved nothing.  
Nothing.  
"Let's talk about you. How are you, Chat?"  
"Oh, my princess is worried about your humble servant? Oh my God! I'm so lucky to have such an empathetic princess."  
She let out a small laugh.  
She missed when that laughter was real.  
"But I still want to know: in whom should I do the cataclysm?"  
Marinette coughed. Frightened at how he had returned the subject. Partly interested in telling the truth, she had to control herself to say goodbye. No. She did not want his help. She wanted nothing more from him. Perhaps she was being very, very spiteful, easy prey to Hawkmoth.  
But Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not an idiot.  
And she would not give her heart to someone who let her hurt herself.  
"Forget Me." She whispered when he was gone.  
And that night, Marinette left the earrings on the headboard.  
Because I did not want to be Ladybug.  
Do not.  
All she wanted was to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
What if Adrien could not love that part of her.  
He certainly could not have it.


End file.
